A Visit to Roswell
by julisa
Summary: Serena goes to Roswell on scout business, and she meets the Max Evans.


Serena got off the plane and sighed with relief, she may be a superhero but she was scared straight of airplanes.

_If there weren't people around I would be kissing the ground right now she thought. _

She walked around the airport looking for the people she would be living with for her senior yr. for the student exchange course she singed up for. She dug in her blue jeans pocket reaching for the crumbled paper that had the name of her new family.

"Ok lets see" she said "its Evans, so where the hell are they."

Standing in the middle of a crowd her eyes roamed the airport looking for a sign or someone with the name Evans or at least her name. She saw a Matthew, Edwards, Smith, Millie, Nina, Bucks, Serena, Killian, and Floats...; she turned and saw a young handsome guy holding a sign with her name. As she went over towards him, her mind began to wonder about Mamour and her scouts.

"I miss them" she whispered to herself, the real reason she came to Roswell was for scout business. She had some recurring dreams last month about Aliens attacking Roswell and a lot of people got hurt.

The scouts will be coming out next week to help her out, and Mamour is here in Roswell, but she was not sure where, he stop contacting her about the same time those dreams started.

When she decided to come to the states she changed her name from Usagi to Serena, so she could be more American.

She reached the boy who had black hair deep black eyes with a nice built.

"Hi" she said, "that's me" she pointed to the sign. "Hi" he replied, "I'm sorry but my parents couldn't come," he extended his hands towards her" my name is Max Evans" She accepted his hand "and mines is Serena," giving him a huge smile.

"Welcome to Roswell Serena."

_(Max_)  
Its around 3 in the afternoon and I'm waiting at the airport for the foreign exchange student who will be staying with my family for this school year.

I'm not sure how she looks but I do know her name is Serena, I tried to talk my parents out of excepting this girl into our house by making up any excuse possible.

But they didn't buy it, so Isabel and me will have to be extra careful with alien stuff.

Lately my sister and our friends have been in trouble with the law and from other aliens who would want to see me dead or in a lab.

I look around and a blond short girl with a weird hairstyle was approaching me, "Hi" I heard her say, "that's me", she pointed to the sign. S

he seems very nice and cheerful, "hi, I'm sorry but my parents couldn't make it", he extended his hand toward her "My name is Max Evans" she excepted his hands "and mine is Serena" she said giving him a huge smile.

"Welcome to Roswell Serena."

"Not to be rude" she said "but where do you pick up the animals"?

"Animals"?

"why?"

She turned to face him, "because I need to get my cat."

"You brought a cat with you, you never said anything to my parents about it."

"I didn't think they'd mine" she replied.

"Well let's go get it," he said annoyed. They went to pick up the cat and to Max the cat actually looked happy to see Serena. He then took both of them to the jeep; on the ride home he couldn't stop wondering where she got her hairstyle.

"So what made you join sign up for the foreign exchange student program to Roswell"  
"Oh, well you may think this is stupid but I heard about the alien sightings here and I wanted to see it for myself".

He frowned at this; "well there isn't any aliens out here so you're out of luck".

"So you don't believe in aliens "she asked? He chuckled nervously "No".

Serena's pov  
Max evens reminds me so much of Mamo she thought "well I do" I felt Luna dig her claw into my skin "ouch."

Max turned to look at her "you ok"

"Yeah I'm fine" she said staring at Luna with her evil eye.

"Hey anyone ever told you your hairstyle is weird it looks like two..."

"Let me guess" she interrupted "meatballs"?

"No donuts," he laughed. Out of no where two balls of fire came towards the jeep and missed it by at least some inches. Max turned the jeep with a quick jerk almost making it flip over. Then the jeep stopped moving,

"Get out, now!" Max screamed, when they both got out the jeep a man in a generals uniform appeared in the middle of the rode, he was see through like a hologram. Luna who was still in Serena's hand hissed at him. Max got in front of Serena in a protective way. "Who are you"? Max asked.

"I'm coming for you, you can't hide anymore, and when I find you I'll take you as my slave and kill everyone you love right in front of your face.

Did he mean me Serena thought tears were now running down her face? Then she saw the man disappear, "oh God" she mumbled.

Max was surprised at what just occurred, where the hell in gods name that jack of asses come from. And how was he to explain it to Serena?

The man in the general uniform must have been sending him a message. Serena might go to the authorities or tell his parents about this incident. "Serena" he turned to face her "you must not tell anyone this happened". Serena didn't respond she looked like she was lost in her own thoughts.

He then grabbed her by her shoulders and shook her. "Serena did you hear me?"

Tears were running down her face freely now like tiny tear shaped diamonds.

She is very beautiful, he realized looking at her fully for the very first time, and her hair especially made her look like a goddess. He wanted to grab a hold of her and protect her for the rest of eternity. But instead he lifted his hand and wiped away her tears.  
His hand felt rough and natural against her skin "yea".

She stuttered nervously, tears were still streaming down her face. She hugged Luna tightly and whispered in her ear.

"He was talking to me wasn't he?" It was only meant for Luna to hear but Max did also.

"What? Of course not, your new to town, I don't know what's going on but I don't think that message was for you."

"What do you mean?" She asked, he just looked at her for a long moment making her knees turn to Jell-O and her heart flip with excitement. His stare was very stern and intense making him look very mysterious, but he never answered the question. His hand grabbed hers, and he rubbed his thumb over her fingers in a comforting way, "don't worry Serena" and he pulled her towards the jeep and opened the door for her.

On the ride to his house they were both silent not speaking a word. But she could not stop thinking about the way he touch her, Max was making her have feelings only Mamoru made her have. I can't have these feelings for this guy, we only just met and I already love someone else don't I?  
  
IN Japan at Cherry Hill temple. While Serena and max were being attacked.  
  
Sitting in front of the fire Ray was concentrating and asking the fire to guide her to where it wants her to be. Her spirit began to travel to an unknown place. It then came to a stop; an image came before her. She saw Serena an a young guy driving in a jeep and above them a man was getting ready to attack them, oh no she thought I have to tell them, she tries to warn them, but her mouth has no sound. The fire is now taking her back to the temple she tries to fight it but she can't "no"! She screams in fright

"SERENA, Serena watch out"!!!!!

When she opens her eyes she was back at the temple. The fire must be telling her she should not have let Serena go alone unprotected "ok, then" she said to her self "if that's where I'm meant to be, I shall go there".  
  
Roswell  
We pulled into a driveway of a nice two-story house; I was still a little stunned from earlier today. Max got out of the jeep and walked to my side and opened the door.

She got out feeling very faint, but she stood strong trying to hide herstate of health. Luna was still in her arms, she climbed up on her shoulder "we have to talk" I heard her whisper in my ear.

The only response I gave her was a nod.

Max grabbed my bag and we walked to the door, he opened it and inside reminded me of a T.V set. He went up the stairs and turned around "come here," he commanded, "I'll show you to your room."

I need to talk to him she thought walking by he side; he then stopped at a door. However she didn't realized it an accidentally she bumped into to him, all at once she lost her balance and closed her eyes waiting for her bottom to make contact with the floor. But it never did, she felt two strong hands holding her, she then opened her eyes and found Max staring at her.

Her body was filled with excitement "you ok" he asked? I just smiled and nodded and he then let go of me. I felt tempted to touch him; I wanted to run my hands over his chest I wanted feel his.... Wait a minute Serena you have Mamo remember you can't be thinking about Max this way she argued with herself  
  
Evil master  
  
A man in a general from the past walked into his nasty palace singing a chorus from a song long forgotten  
  
'Evil loses once or twice  
But one day it'll capture its enemies like mice  
Dangling from their tail  
Screaming painful wails  
That's how evil will prevail"

He laughed enjoying the thoughts of sailor Moon and her friends screaming in pain. But first he must deal with her boy toy Prince Edmond. That piece of crap is going to die to night and nothing is going to stop me from killing him. He teleported his body to the dungeon, it was dark and gloomy just the way he liked it the yoma that stood guard saluted him, "at ease" he said to the yoma that had a tigers head. "Kill the prince of earth at once.

"Yes master" he heard the yoma say as he teleported back to his throne room singing his song again.  
  
'Evil loses once or twice  
But one day it'll capture its enemies like mice  
Dangling from their tail  
  
Screaming painful wails  
That's how evil will prevail"  
  
Prince Edmyions POV  
A yoma came toward him in his cell, with a sword swinging it back and fort, I'm going to die I just know it he thought as he laid on the ground of the dungeon trying to open his mouth to protest. I can't die this way he thought I just can't, he used his last bit of strength and reach his transformation rose. Please help me he asked it. As the yoma was about to stave him, a swirl of red light surrounded him and the yoma. He heard the yoma scream in pain, but he didn't know why since he felt wonderful and great then darkness over took him but very slowly it was not scary but peaceful so he excepted it "good bye Serenity" he said his body then went limp and it disappeared.  
  
Max pov  
  
He showed Serena to her room, when she walked in she loss her balance and that time it wasn't accidentally. "Serena"! He screamed, he grabbed her once again before she fell and carried her toward the bed. He didn't know what to do so he sat next to her confused and frightened.

And a weird feeling came over him. He picked up her right hand to feel for her pulse and impulsively something told him to cover her hand with both of his hands, so he did. And that weird feeling came stronger, a feeling that felt so right.

He didn't know what was happening, but it was as if he were looking into Serena's soul, he started getting images of her as a child. He saw her in a hospital very happy and innocent, carrying a dozen roses; her eyes then caught sight of a young boy crying in his room. She walked up to him and handed him a rose.

"Don't cry," she said, "today I'm a big sister".

Then he saw her at her first day in school, she was sitting under a tree and crying because she was all alone and had no friends to eat or play with, that is until a little red head sat with her and shared her lunch.

Her first kiss was with a guy, who had similar features to him, he felt the energy they produced between each other and felt a little jealous. Another flash came to him but this time it was different he saw her on the moon dressed in a gorgeous white dress that showed her nice petite figure crying by a Crystal Lake.  
And another came to him but this time he couldn't see any of the faces they were all blurry, but he did notice that their were five girls fighting monsters. One of the faces were becoming clear as she spoke of love and justice it felt as if she was looking at him and her face got clearer with each word she said.

Suddenly everything went blank as if he lost contact and coming back to reality.  
The first thing he felt was pain on his hands.

He pulled away and looked around to see what caused him this pain and in front of him was Luna hissing at him and getting ready for another attack.

Luna scared him, but what was freaky was he felt as if she was actually sending a message to him not to touch Serena again or else  
"Max what are you doing! And what the hell did you do to that girl."   
  
I walked into to Max house without knocking, and just walked up stairs like I normally do but when I saw max by this girl who seemed to be unconscious, I didn't know what to think.

"Max what are you doing and what the hell did you do to that girl" he asked. A cat was on the bed hissing at Max but then snuggled close to the girl's stomach and curled into a little ball and went to sleep.

"She's good looking and all" he continued "but you didn't have to knock her out and bring her home cause she wouldn't go out with you."

Max stared at me with a look that said shut up or else.

"She fainted" he answered "and besides she's the exchange student I told you about."

I looked her over and I sensed some weird vibes a feeling he couldn't explain coming from her body and the cat.

"I don't like her" he told Max. Max stared at me in disbelief.

"You haven't even spoken to her" he got up and walked out of the room.

"No but I can sense something from her and I don't like it."

I followed him to his room. He stopped and sat on his bed.

"Hey where is Isabelle?"

"Oh she went to the crash down with her new boy toy so she will be a little late."  
"Well I have to tell you both about what happened to me and Serena today"

"Serena?"   
"Yea, Serena, he exclaimed, "you know the girl in the other room sleeping"?  
"Apparently I didn't know since I asked, but anyway whats up"?  
"Well it's to do with our other identities and stuff so I would rather wait for Isabelle.  
  
At the crash down  
  
"So Maria" a girl said from behind a counter, "I told Kyle about wanting to see other people, and you would not guess what he said to me, Maria looked at her brunette friend from the other side of the counter annoyed.

"Let me guess" she said dragging her voice, "you can't last a freaking day without me cause you're...." Maria paused because she notices that her friend Liz wasn't looking to well, she started to loose color in her face.

"Are you ok"?  
"Yeah I'm find just let me..." but she never got to finish her sentence because she fainted and fell before Maria could do any thing.  
And something weird came over her. Something she just couldn't explain.  
  
Serena opened her eyes only to discover herself lying on a bed, dazed and confused.

She rubbed her head, then raised herself to a sitting position. She felt lost and frightened;

She didn't know what happened, not thinking she spoke out loud

"what happened"? From behind her, she felt something soft rubbed her back, she turned her head to see what it was. It was Luna; Luna walked to the edge of the bed, and turned around. Luna then sat down in front of her and and stared at me. "

You fainted" I heard her say. "Why"? Luna asked, "I don't know" she replied.

Serena paused before she spoke again, she heard voices coming from outside the room and it didn't belong to humans. She doesn't know how she developed this ability but she did know it happened when she fainted. She could feel the abnormal amount of energy in those voices, meaning it did not belong to humans.

Ignoring Luna, she got out of the bed and headed for the door, she felt so different and lost. When she fainted she also felt a lot of energy being released as if some one died; then a nasty thought popped into her head. Oh god, it could have been Darien, oh God please don't let it be him. She began to feel guilty for having feelings for Max earlier when she has Darien, sweet Darien; I will find you soon she thought. But first, she needed to stick to the main reason she was here.

"Wow did I just think that", she said out loud, surprised at her maturity.  
She opened the door and step out of the hallway; she followed the voices to the other rooms. The first voice she recognized as Max he was speaking about her and something about secret identities. What? I exclaim how does he know about me? She peak threw the door and tried to hear more. Inside she saw Max and another Guy. The other guy was dressed in black slacks and a white tee shirt with a jean jacket over it. He was very nice looking; His hair even reminded her of one of the Beetles. She then tried to lean on the door to hear well. She felt herself begin to slip. She fell right onto the floor in front of Max and his friend.

"UMM hello?"

She said feeling very embarrass. Max being the gentlemen he is helped her up, unlike his friend who just stared at her with a very impolite look? "What were you doing", He asked in a demanding voice.   
  
Well if he were going to act rude then so was she. "None of your business", she turned toward max and gave a smiled that said thank you. "I woke up and heard you guys talking."So I thought I would come and tell you I was feeling better." She told Max.

"Anyhow I'm not one to lie"; she paused and looked at both guys with a nervous face. "I was listening to your conversation, and I heard you mention secret identities" she rushed out.

She noticed Max face change from normal to surprise. But she had no time for questions; she wanted it straight and forward.

"What's up", she said, "and give it to me straight". She didn't mean to be rude but a strange feeling kept telling her that Darien is in trouble.

Once she got that feeling all, (correction she thought, well almost all) notions of her and Max disappeared. Max continued to stare at her intensely. I felt Luna's' fur as she passed my legs. "Well, Max began it's not what you think. You see when we said Secret identities we meant Sorority. Michael and I are in a secret Sorority in school" he said in a smooth slick voice.

"Oh", Serena said not buying one bit of his lie. She felt energy from Max and Michael that no human could posses.  
  



End file.
